The WItches of the Night
by The Goddess of Eternal Pain
Summary: Hello, one shot ficlet. But amusing, I promise. Welcome to the Midnight Spell, home of those lovely murderesses of the the night. Tonight it's a first come first served basis. With Cho Chang as the innocent person, Hermione as evil murderess number one, a


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Chicago. All I own is my underwear, my clothes, my posse (JOKE) and…my laptop? soul is not included, take note…Hehehe JOKERS…Oh yeah…the younger levels at my bus. Positively curled around my finger. And excuse me if my Tagalog is horrible.

This is dedicated to SEVI SNAPE. Go and read her fics!

~**Seamus Finnigan as the Announcer and band caller ~**

Welcome to the Midnight Spell, home of your best entertainment, witches and wizards. 

****

~ applause ~

The lights darken and the curtains draw aside.

****

~ Announcer ~

I present to you, the lovely ladies, our favorite murderesses….

****

~ a woman's voice ~

The Witches of the Night

~ a violin note is played ~

Pop.

Sizzle.

Squish.

Uh uh.

Pop.

Sizzle.

Squish.

Uh uh.

He had it comin'. He had it comin'. He only had himself to blame. If you had been there. If you had seen it! I bet that you would have done the same!

****

~ Hermione ~

Draco was nice guy. He had that sexy-bad-boy-turned-good air. Real' hot. I did love him. But the one thing that was most annoying about him, was that he kept on ranting' on' and on' about his archenemy. Yeah, ranting on and on. About my best friend. So I told him, "Draco, would you please shut up about Harry?" But he swore at me and kep on going. So I took out my wand and gave him a warning curse. ~ POP ~ It wasn't _really _supposed to kill him. 

He had it comin'. He had it comin'. He only had himself to blame. If you had been there. If you had seen it! I be that you would have done the same!

****

~ Ginny ~

I loved Harry. Sweet, charming, faithful Harry. But his work as an Auror revealed that he had…too much stress. So I'm washing the dishes one night, 'cause my wand is broke. And Harry, he comes in drunk, and screaming, "You've been screwing Oliver, haven't you? Haven't you?" And I have. Harry is so not there all the time, so it should be fair, right? So he comes towards me, and I take the sword, the one from my first year off the shelf. He ran into it. He ran into it seven times. 

He had it comin'! He had it comin'! He only had himself to blame. If you had been there! If you had seen it! I bet that you would have done the same!

****

~ Lavender ~

George was ever so charming, and he had a good sense of humor. I'd just been dumped by Fred, and I had no one to go to, so I aimed for George. And he really looks like Fred. So I come home one night, really, REALLY stressed out. I didn't feel like a rage that night. But George did. Oh George, you son of a bitch, you were turned on like hell. And jumped on me. Or maybe it was me who jumped on you. I just heard that you were snogging your afternoons with…

~ lifts Hermione's chin ~

her. And well, some just can't handle a Pain Potion. 

He had it comin'! He had it comin'! He only had himself to blame. If you had been there. If you had seen it! I bet that you would have done the same! 

****

~ Cho ~ 

Inibig ko talaga si Cebric. Mahal na mahal ko siya. Pero hindi niya yata naalam, na sobrang masakit ang puso ko, para sa kanya lang. Mayroon isang tao, dating kaibigan ko, sinabi niya kay Cedric, na may affair ako daw kay Ron? Bakit? Walang ginawa na masama kaysa kaibigan ko, pero ang sama talaga and loob niya. Selos yata iyan. Isang gabi, umuwi si Cedric, na galit na galit siya talaga. Sinabi niya sa akin, "Cho, may ibang affair ka ba? Ha?" Hindi ko naalam kung ano dapat ang gawain ko. Eh di, nawala ang wand ko, so binaril ko siya. Pero mahal ko pa si Cedric.

****

~ Ginny ~ 

So did you do it?

****

~ Cho ~

Uh uh. Not guilty!

****

~ whisper ~

He had it comin'. He had it comin'. He only had himself to blame. If you had been there. If you had seen it. I bet that you would have done the same.

****

~ Luna ~

Goddamn you Ron, goddamn you. I hear d you'd been snoggin' ol' Cho Chang, and I told myself, no, it was I lie. But I came home one night, and you were practicinbg the stunts with Angelie. Doing the six o' clock, five thirty. That would have been okay, but you had no clothes on. So I passed out from shock. And when I woke up, you were dead. Along with Angelie of course.

He had it comin'! He had it comin'! He only had himself to blame. If you had been there. If you had seen it! I bet that you would have done the same! 

The dirty cheater! 

The filthy scum!

The old humbug!

Yes he deserved it! 

He had it comin'! He had it comin'! He only had himself to blame! If you had been there, If you had seen it!

I bet that you would have done…the **SAME**!

****

~ wild applause ~

****

~ Announcer ~

Thank you, witches, wizards, hags, banshees, and lives give another round for: THE WITCHES OF THE NIGHT!

A/N: So, what do you think? Shall I continue...even though it might take a while? I'm have two other fics to complete…… THANK YOU!


End file.
